Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and Daizy's Christmas Carol Adventure
Summary When Hopper tries to swipe the Christmas Star from Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and Daizy's Nochebuena Party, he lands on Mr. Neezer's naughty list. When Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and Daizy tries to ask Mr. Neezer for another chance for Hopper to get off the naughty list, he does agree - but only if Hopper learns the true meaning of Christmas by going into the past and the future. With Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and Daizy's help he will be able to get off the naughty list. Characters Presenting On Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and Daizy's Christmas Carol Adventure *Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and Daizy (Elder Style:Anna (Frozen),Monkey (Kung Fu Panda),Tramp and Lady (Lady and the Tramp) and Little Kids Style:Darby (My Friends Tigger and Pooh),Curious George,Spongebob and Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants)) *Rolly and Patch (Elder Style:Clifford and Scooby Doo,Little Kids Style:Domino and Little Dipper and Babies Style:Dipstick and Whizzer) *The Wonder Pets *The Backyardigans (non-speaking) *Team Umizoomi *Dudley Puppy (Elder Style:Pongo,Little Kids Style:Doki and Babies Style:Lucky) *Vampirina (Elder Style:Goldie Locks,Little Kids Style:Lucy Loud and Babies Style:Bubbles) *Jaq and Gus (Elder Style:Bernard (Rescuers) and Brian (Goldie and Bear),Little Kids Style:Swamp Rat and Fievel and Babies Style:Danger Mouse and Timothy Q Mouse) *Hopper (Elder Style:Berkeley Beetle,Little Kids Style:Flip the Grasshopper and Babies Style:Bill the Bug) *Mr. Neezer *Mike the Alien *Lenny Recap This episode starts on the North Pole. And Mr. Neezer has 2 lists, one with nice people and the one with naughty people. Places In Episode #Troll Bridge #Castle Songs *''Nochebuena'' *''No Swiping on Christmas'' *''Shake Your Travel Cape'' *''Wiggle Jiggle Sneeze'' *''My Bunny'' *''We're the Maps'' *''Recoge'' *''Nochebuena (Reprise)'' Trivia *All of Mr. Neezer's dialog rhymes (a la Dr. Seuss). *Some parts from the DVD version are cut from the TV version: *Clumsy Smurf doesn't say "Here you go, Mr. Neezer" after he gives the book to him. *Mr. Neezer and the smurfs do not applaude after he rhymes name with game. *Mr. Neezer does not ask Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and Daizy and their friends if they were okay and they not reply with positive result. *One of the smurfs does not do the Wiggle Jiggle Sneeze Dance after he says he liked that part. *This is the second Christmas special in the Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and Daizy franchise. *The introduction of the show was a little bit different. It starts with the Deck the Halls refrain. There's a little bit of the original lyrics from the show and then some new lyrics was replaced to reflect the Christmas Eve special. *When "We Did It!" begins, Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy Daizy and Hopper's time travel capes disappear and will never return. *When Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and Daizy and Rolly and Patch are about to travel to the future Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and Daizy's bow is on the left side of her hair instead of the right. *Before Harry Chase did the voice of Mr. Neezer for this episode, he did the voice of Mr. Neezer from the episode "JakeSaves Christmas" on "Go, Jake, Go!". *This is the last double length episode to use the original "We Did It song" from Season 1-5. *This episode first released on DVD on November 3, 2009, and subsequently premiered on TV on December 6, 2009, at 8:00 p.m. ET/PT. *This is the last episode to air in 2009. *Hopper still loves to swipe since Mr. Neezer was telling a story to his elves. *This is the 8th episode that lasted over 30 minutes. *This is the 117th episode of the show. *'Goof:' There were two characters at the end of the naughty list, but when Mr. Neezer puts Hopper in the naughty list, they disappeared. *The Backyardigans is never used in this episode. *When Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy Daizy and Hopper travels to the past, Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and Daizy is not shown as a baby. *This is the only time Anna Monkey Tramp and Lady from Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy Daizy & Friends: Into The City is shown on a Standard Defenition episode. *This was the seventh and last appearance of the original extended version of We Did It. The other six were Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and Daizy'sPirate Adventure, Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and Daizy'sDance to the Rescue, Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and Daizy'sWorld Adventure, Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and Daizy Saves the Mermaids, Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and DaizySaves the Snow Princess, and Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and DaizySaves the Crystal Kingdom. Gallery Category:Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure Movie Spoofs